An Irish Girl's Revenge
by Coffanilla
Summary: My father killed my mother, I saw the insignia, I watched him leave. From that day forth I vowed to get revenge. Achilles had sent to get me to train me in the ways of becoming an assassin. Though I was sent to Boston to live with Sam Adams for a time. When I returned to the homestead I had found an ally who was fighting for justice. Who knew we were so alike but so different.
1. Prologue

Tara O'Connell was my mother. She came over to the new world and met my father, Thomas Hickey. We lived not too far from where my father always was. I was given the name Keira, the English spelling of my Irish name, Ciara. My mother would sometimes bring me to where my father always was with his friends, Charles Lee, and Haytham Kenway.

I didn't spend much time with them though, since when my mother learned what my father was doing by eavesdropping and she started to rebel against it. I was only six at the time, that was when my mother was killed. I never knew who exactly killed her but I saw someone in different attire. It seamed to look like it was my father as I saw the killer flee the scene. I was an orphaned, with freckled pale skin, green eyes, and red hair. Though I did find a home on a homestead. The man claimed he knew my mother and said that he would train me the best he could. He saw what I would become,  
I just wanted vengeance on my mother's killer. And since then I have trained into what I would later become.


	2. Chapter 1

Seven years later...

"Kiera, have you finished with your chores?" Achilles asked.  
"Yes." I smiled as I stood before him in the dress that he bought me. As I lived with Achilles, he had me do chores rather than lift heavy things or fix the house up.  
"Then we can begin our training some more." He told me before there was a knock at the door. "You go change as I go see who it is." He instructed as I went to go change.  
"Kiera, I am going to send you into Boston for you to live there for a while. I want you to get information on what your father is doing. Sam Adams will watch over you while you are away. You can write and visit but I will send word for when you can come back." He looked at me as I stood on top of the stairs.  
"Are you sure Achilles? I would hate to leave you." I frowned as I watched him before he spoke again.  
"Yes I am, do not worry, I will escort you there." He smiled.  
"But why the sudden change?" I asked.  
"It is nothing for you to worry about. I will make sure I see to about your blades." He told me before he walked off. I frowned as I would be leaving the place that I called home for so many years. I walked back to my room and packed my things. I sighed as I couldn't believe that I would be leaving. I wished that Achilles would tell me why he was sending me off.

It took me a while before I finished packing. I sighed as I helped Achilles's load the wagon up.  
"I'll go get the horses." I smiled as I went to the stables. I looked into one of the stables and saw a boy, who looked to be older than me, was setting up a small area to rest.

I stayed quiet as I let him be, thinking that he could of been the boy who was knocking earlier. I continued on my way to get the horses and got in the carriage before we were off to Boston.


	3. Chapter 2

Four years later...

It was the day that I would be moving back into the manor now that Connor was finished in his training to become an assassin. Achilles said that he did not want me around because I would be a distraction. As the carriage pulled up I practically jumped out of the carriage and ran into the house.  
"I see that you have grown and are eager to be back." He smiled at me.  
"I've missed you Achilles, you are my family." I smiled at him. I then turned around and looked at the carriage. "I will go get my things." I smiled as I headed outside and started to get them, only to be helped by to who I assumed was Connor.  
"Oh, you must be Connor. I'm Keira." I introduced myself before I went upstairs with my luggage. I took back my old room, by the balcony, and started to unpack as Connor offered to bring up the rest.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I smiled as I was putting away some of my things.  
"Achilles didn't tell me much about you. Only about your arrival back to the homestead. We have people living on the land, if you would like to get to know them." Connor watched me as I put my things away.  
"That would be nice, I will explore tomorrow." I told him.  
"So how do you know the old man?" He asked me.  
"He claimed that my mother knew him and he offered to train me." I looked at him. "You don't see many female assassins these days." I added as I was looking over a dress to see that it had a small tear. I set it aside as Connor continued to stand in the doorway.  
"There is a seamstress not far from here. I could show you today or tomorrow." He offered.  
"Tomorrow would be nice." I smiled as I let down my hair.  
"You look oddly familiar, have I seen you before?" I asked him as I looked him over again. He definitely looked Native American from his dark skin and the bead in one of his strands of hair.  
"Were you that boy who got in trouble for killing someone?" I asked him.  
"Yes." He stated. I furrowed my brows as I remembered him. "Why do you look so angry?" He asked.  
"You killed one of the younger guards who was off duty that day. He was courting me, only so I could get information, but I didn't get enough out of him before he ran off after you and you killed him. It has set me off of finding someone." I explained.  
"You were the girl who was yelling at me?" He asked. I nodded. "Who are you looking for anyway?" He asked.  
"I'd rather not say." I sighed as I continued to unpack.  
"You know that we will have to work together so I would like to know who you need to find. Maybe I can help." He offered.  
"I appreciate your offer but I wish to find the person I am looking for. I need to avenge someone." I looked outside, not wanting to show him the sadness in my eyes.  
"Would you come with me so I can show you the basement?" He asked.  
I stifled a small laugh, "I've already seen it but I guess it would be good to see what you are planing to do." I turned around and walked down the stairs and went to the candlestick. I pulled it and pushed the door open.  
"So who are you after?" I asked Connor as I preceded down the stairs.  
"Charles Lee, and the Templars." He stated as I froze on one of the steps. I turned around and looked at him as he gave me a confused look why I stopped. He stood a bit taller than me on a flat surface but on the stairs I was at his chest.  
"How do you know Charles Lee?" I asked him.  
"He set fire to my village and caused my mother to die. I must find him." He told me. I nodded before I walked down the rest of the stairs.

One of the people that I knew as a child was responsible for a murder of someone else's family. I couldn't believe it. I was searching for revenge and he was too. Though he didn't know that.

He stepped in front of me and lead me to the paintings of targets who were in the Templars, there I saw my father's portrait.  
"Is Kenway your father?" I asked him.  
"Yes, how can you tell?" He asked.  
"You look like him. So he is in charge?" I asked him.  
"Yes, you didn't know this?" He questioned.  
"Not really, I heard some things about him but not that he was the leader." I explained as I eyed my father's portrait.  
"Do you know him?" Connor asked as he gestured to Thomas.  
"I have seen him around. I didn't know that he was a Templar." I lied as I looked at him.  
"When did you see him?" Connor questioned.  
"Once when I was younger." I answered and looked at his expression changed a bit as he looked at Thomas Hickey's picture.  
"I'm going to go finish unpacking." I broke the awkward silence before I left to go finish unpacking.

*Next day*

I woke up early to explore and ask the seamstress to fix my dress.  
As I walked down the stairs Achilles was there to greet me.  
"So I heard that you were courted by only one man but you only wanted information." He eyed me.  
"Yes but Connor killed him after Ryan ran after Connor." I looked at him as I had my dress in my hand. "Are you saying that I should get married?" I looked at him.  
"It would be nice if I had grandchildren." He joked.  
"I will settle down after I take care of my father." I assured him.  
"Connor would be a good husband, a bit naive but a good husband." He stated. My cheeks then became dusted in a light pink due to Achilles statement.  
"Uh...is Connor outside? He is supposed to show me where the seamstress is." I looked away, a bit embarrassed at his statement.  
"He is around, he will be back in a bit. Just follow the road and ask people where Ellen's house is if you get lost." He smiled at me before I nodded and went outside to get one of the horses.

I hopped on and was off to find Ellen's house. Of course I found her and she was nice. I sat and chatted with her as she measured me to see some dresses, pants and trousers for me.

"Thank you again." I smiled before I rode off and went to explore a bit. I did find a nice cliff and sat down as I tied up, Patches, the horse I took. I was over looking the lake and felt at peace before I heard a low whining noise. I got up and investigated the area to see a lone black dog. It looked to be just about one year and I frowned as there was no one in sight. I didn't want to risk leaving the dog out in the wild so I decided to take it back to the manor, of course after giving him the name Hunter since I saw that the dog was a male.

I got back on the horse and rode back to see that Connor was back.  
"I would of took you to Ellen's house." He looked at me then to the pup.  
"I found him on the homestead." I answered his next question even before he spoke it. "I didn't feel like waiting either." I added before I dismounted Patches and walked in the house to find Achilles in the study.  
"I found a dog on the homestead, I gave him the name Hunter." I looked at Achilles as I gestured to him.  
"And what do you want me to with him?" He asked.  
"Let me keep him?" I answered with some uncertainty with what Achilles would say.  
"If you wish." He looked at me. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.


	4. Chapter 3

For the past few days I have been helping around the house, chatting with Ellen and Maria as Ellen was making adjustments to the clothes she made for me. I also did learn of how Connor saved them from her drunken husband. It was kind of him to do so. I also met the other residents on the homestead along with caring for Hunter.

Today Connor and I were in the hidden basement, I was studying the pictures as Connor was practicing on the dummy.

"Connor, Keira? Spare a moment?" I turned around and walked over to where Connor and Achilles was standing and examined the weapon.

"Have a look." Achilles handed it over to Connor.

"What is it?" asked Connor.

"A Sheng Bao, or rope dart if you prefer." Connor began to swing the rope dart dangerously fast.

One of the many plans given to us by a Chinese assassin named Shao Jun to-." With a loud thwack Connor had successfully lodged the dart into the wall. I couldn't help but let out a small quiet laugh as Achilles opened his mouth to speak.

"Sorry" Connor said, the color rising to his cheeks rapidly.

"We'll have to work on this." I dislodged the rope dart and examined it further before we heard frantic knocking on the door. I looked at the rope dart and started swinging it until I released it and it landed on the picture of my father. I dislodged it from the painting and headed upstairs.  
"Connor, I want you to take Keira with you. She will be able to help." Achilles told him. I looked to Achilles then to Connor.

Then Connor's friend handed him a hatchet and he lodged it in the pillar.  
"What have you done?!" Achilles exclaimed.

"When my people go to war, a hatchet is buried into a post to signify its start. When the threat has ended, the hatchet is removed." He looked to Achilles.

"There are many trees in the area, you could of used." I looked at him before he looked to me.

"I will explain along the way." Connor told me before he went to go get the horses. Hunter barked as I was getting on Patches. I waved to him and Achilles as we rode off to meet Sam Adams.

"So that day that Sam Adams was out he helped you remain low key?" I asked him.  
"He did, I suppose you learned of the techniques when you went to live with him." He looked at me.  
"I did and I told Achilles all of my adventures in Boston." I smiled at Connor.  
"What did you do in Boston?" He asked me.  
"I tried to dig up information on someone and I did cause a havoc here and there but it was all in good fun." I told him as I started to reminisce the good times I had.  
"For a woman you like to get into trouble." Connor stated.  
"I don't always enjoy all the trouble I get in. I did stay with Sam and that meant being reprimanded once in a while." I informed him as I was enjoying the cool air.  
"So you made a promise to your people to protect them?" I asked him.  
"I did and now William Johnson is taking the land." He told me before he started telling me what happened as we traveled to Boston.

As we entered Boston, it was the same as it was when I left. When I first saw sight of Sam I dismounted my horse immediately. "Sam!" I called. I saw him turn around and smile at me.  
"Keira, how nice it is to see you and Connor again. What brings you here?" He questioned both of us.  
"You." Connor stated.  
"Would you excuse us fellows?" He pulled Connor away as he broke away from his previous conversation.  
"Now, Connor we have much to discuss." He started before I tuned them out. I thought that I didn't need to know it so I looked around for anyone that resembled a Templar or my father. I was then startled by yelling when I heard a French man shout,

" Hey, it's my home no matter what you thieves called 'taxmen' say! If the gumps in Parliament, who want my property, you tell them to sail across the pond and take it themselves!" He shouted in a thick French accent

"It's not open for discussion! Now open this door or these men will break it down!"

" Bollocks! We're coming in!" A redcoat used the butt of his bayonet and rammed it into the window. The Frenchman poured what looked disgustingly close to piss then come down and tackled the taxman.

"I trust the mounting evidence is proof enough, Connor." Sam told him.

"Go on, I will meet you at our destination." He urges him.  
"Bring Keira with you." He instructed Sam. I looked at Connor and glared at him. "I am capable of helping. I didn't train to be an assassin for the fun." I grumbled before I unseated my hidden blade and ran up to the first red coat and stabbed him in the back.

The next guy ran after me and I dodged his attack but tripped on my dress. I cursed the length and dodged the next attack before I stabbed him in the throat. I wasn't paying attention to Connor nor the French guy as I was focusing on the men coming after me. As I was going to attack the next man I tripped and fell back due to the dress. I focused my blade on the dress before I noticed a sword to my throat.  
"What a pretty little girl. Too bad that-" he was cut off before Connor killed him.  
"Thank you." I smiled before he helped me up. Connor walked over to the man with me not far behind him.

"Justice for once. I dare the Governor to send more!" The man exclaimed.

"You alright?" Connor asked.

"I'm fine. It's not my first dance. For all their teeth and claws these little foxes, they fight like puppies. Thank you my friend, I would buy you an ale, but I am expected somewhere else." And with that the man ran in the other direction. I looked to Connor as the people around us were in shock.  
"I think I did a good job of helping." I looked at him as he looked down to my partially ripped skirt. I shrugged as I walked off to the direction where we had to meet Sam.

"Connor! Keira! I'd like you to meet some like-minded friends. The owner of this fine establishment, William Molineux and the manager and chef of his newest venure, Stephane Chapheau." Greeted Sam. I saw the same Frenchman that we had just defended.

"Ah, We just had a ball with some Redcoats enforcing some taxmen outside my home!" Stephane said.  
"Keira, what happened to your dress?" Sam asked.  
"I tried to rip it to fight better." I looked at him before I took a seat.  
"What a brave girl, though I think I have heard stories of you from Sam. You have a pretty handful." Stephane gestured to me before he told Connor his thoughts. Him and I both blushed a little before the conversation went back on track.

"The collectors grow bolder and more forceful. Something we must address, Samuel." The man named William said.

"Then let us raise a banner. Something to let the people know that they are not alone. The docks are an angry place of late, protesters picketing the latest shipments of British tea. The eyes of the city are upon that stage..."

"A Bostonian without his tea is a dangerous beast!" Stephane said eagerly.

"William Johnson is smuggling the tea off the ships - one of his men tried to sell me this." William dropped what looked like a plain white teabag on the table. "A sample of what I refused, but it's from those ships - no mistaking the stamp. He's charging a King's ransom, must be he's making a mint off those who buy it."

"Where is he now?" Connor asked.

"I've never met the man."

"May I ask why you seek him, Connor?" Sam asked

"He intends to purchase the land upon which my village stands without the consent of my people."

No doubt the revenue from his little smuggling endeavor is financing the acquisition. A tax enforced on tea grants a boon to smugglers. I'll wager the same men who levy the taxes are selling the tea. A stage requires a spectacle and I may know the play. Connor, head back to the docks and see to the destruction of the tea. If you should need us return here." Sam said.  
"Keira, put on these. A lady should not go out looking like that." Stephane said as he handed me a shirt and trousers. Sam handed me a hat.  
"You may change in the room back here." Stephane gestured before I quickly changed into the borrowed clothes.  
"Thank you." I thanked them before we left.

As we exited the tavern Connor nonchalantly bumped into a man carrying a huge box,"Pardon me."

"Aw come on mate!" Said the man. Connor instantly turned around and stared at the man. His eyes flickered to spilled teabags lying on floor. The same plain white fabric covered the tea. The man, who must have been afraid of Connor, took of down the rode and we continued our way.

When we arrived to the docks I looked around trying to spot the tea bags.  
"What will we do now?" I asked him.  
"Destroy the shipment with bomb," he handed me some before continuing"if you see any men carrying crates just tackle them." He instructed. I nodded before running off. "Try not to get into trouble!" He called. I smiled to myself as that was going to be highly unlikely.

I quickly dove into the water and swam over to a crate and waited for the guards to walk off. I got up and quickly armed the bomb before jumping back in and swimming away. I looked over to Connor to see that he was arming the last crate so I just got out and walked around the streets before I found a guy with a crate. I looked down before running into him, making him drop the crate. "Oy! Watch it!" He yelled at me as I ran off to the next person. The next guy with the crate was on the other side of Boston. After he was taken care of him I figured that I had to find Connor. I climbed up to the nearest rooftop and started jumping from roof to roof. Though I ended up in an redcoat lookout.  
"What are you doing here? Get down!" He demanded of me.  
"Oh sorry I was just looking for a romantic spot to spend time with my wife." I cheekily smiled at him trying to act like a man. He peered under my hat and flicked it off.  
"Look what we got here, a cross dressing woman." He smiled. I quickly grabbed my hat before he could do anything to me except send the guards after me. I was running in between the streets before I found a suitable well to hide in. After a few minutes I went searching for Connor. When I found him, I had witnessed Stephane kill a guy.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"The British stole his things." He told me. I looked to Stephane with sympathy as it was a terrible thing to do but it was only a small moment that he nor Connor noticed.

We headed back to meet up with William though Sam was no where to be found.

"What happens now?" Connor asked.  
"We wait for the signal." William said.  
"What signal?"  
"This meeting can do nothing further to save the country." I heard a voice proclaim in the distance.  
"That one." Connor and I followed William to where Sam was.  
"Evening gentlemen... and lady. Shall we be off?"  
"No." Connor said as he abruptly stopped.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked. Our entire group turned to face Connor as he spoke.

"I have spent today drawn from one bit of madness to another with nothing to show for it. Before I go any further, I would like to know exactly what it is you intend." His anger and hostility increased with every word he spoke.  
"I had a fun time." I spoke but as I did so Connor looked to me and opened his mouth but closed it.

"Of course. First, we make our way to Nathaniel Bradlee's house to fetch the rest of our little group. Then it's on to Griffin's Wharf, where we board the ships and dump the tea. Simple as that."

"Simple seems a bit charitable." Retorted Connor

"Cheer up, Connor, for tonight we are all victors! The Sons of Liberty get to send a message to England and you rob William Johnson of his financing. Your village will be saved. I've an idea: why don't you lead the way? That should keep us out of any further trouble, am I right?" Sam gestured to his side as Connor walked in the front of the group. We made our way to the wharf as crates of tea were being loaded off the ships. Connor and I shrank against a wall as we surveyed the area.

"So what about all of the guards? I mean, give me a dress and I could be a distraction." I told them as I looked to them.  
"That will be too risky." Sam turned down my idea.

"We need to turn the crowd's anger to our advantage." William whispered.

"Say the word Connor and I will make it so!" Said Stephane eagerly as he swung his butcher knife in the air.

"This way." Connor tugged on my sleeve then climbed the wall. I reluctantly followed closely behind. He was looking closely at the ships and cargo, as if planning an attack in his mind.

"We could dive under water and attack them from behind" He explained. "Or we could go the other direction…" He started to ramble so I tuned him out as I looked around the area.

"… Then we can eliminate the guards undetected." Connor finished.

"Or we could just walk on." I looked at him before I dropped down.  
"Keira no!" He hissed as I was already making my way passed the guards but only running as they noticed me. I stabbed some as they came to attack me.

Connor soon joined us and we started dumping the tea but the red coats were interrupting us so we had to defend ourselves. I jumped in between boats, helping both Stephane and Sam. Though I almost got cut with a sword but Connor saved me.

This process of throwing the tea off and fending off the red coats until we noticed that all the tea was gone.

"Connor we saved the last one for you!" Stephane exclaimed. As I looked to him I was taken aback as I saw all of the blood.

He obviously saw the expression on my face.

"Bah! It is nothing compared to the victory we have tonight!" He exclaimed while he was brandishing his cleaver , which was also covered in blood. Connor took the last crate and it proudly in the air, as if it was a trophy. he walked to the side of the ship, eyeing three particular men standing in the crowd. I knew who they were since I saw the photos and met at least all of them at a point in time. William Johnson, Charles Lee and Benjamin Church. He held up the crate, and dropped it into the ocean. Though Charles Lee's gaze lingered on me for a time before redcoats arrived on the scene. Only there were more. It was as if the entire british army had arrived.

"It is best that we get out of here." Stephane suggested as we all ran away.

Once we were safe we went our safe ways.  
"Should we stay at an inn?" I yawned.  
"I think it is best due to your state." He looked at me.  
"I am not tired." I looked at him as he rolled his eyes at me. All of a sudden he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. "Connor, let me down!" I demanded but he refused. I tried squirming but he held a firm grip.  
"If you continue to squirm I will drop you." He looked at me. I grumbled again before I let him carry me to the closest inn.

Once we arrived inside Connor went to get us rooms. I took off my hat and let my hair flow, not caring who saw me dressed like this.  
"Don't I know you?" A man came up to me and said.  
"No." I answered. He lingered a bit before his eyes brightened.  
"I know, your Thomas's girl!" He exclaimed. My eyes widened as I shushed him so no one would hear him.  
"I am sorry sir but you are delusional." I looked at him.  
"No, I remember seeing you with him. You aren't a girl who is easy to forget." He pointed his finger at me.  
"I'm afraid that you are mistaken." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm.  
"You are Hickey's girl. I bet he will e glad to find out how pretty his girl has gotten." He smiled at me in a sinister way.  
"If you do that, you will suffer the consequences." I lowered my voice as I threatened the man.  
"Is everything alright?" Connor asked as he joined us. I looked to the man before he let go of me.  
"Everything is fine. This man just has mistaken me for someone else." I smiled at Connor as he nodded before leading me to my room.  
"I will be the next room over. If you need anything just yell." He looked to me before walking off.  
"I am capable of handling myself!" I reminded him as I laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

**A/N: here is another chapter! If you guys didn't notice I tend to get lazy and I hate fighting scenes... I really do. I am glad you guys like it! I was having second thoughts of doing this fanfic and this has caused me to play the game again to get a sense of Connor's character because I don't think I am doing a good job...well! I hope I can set up a schedule of updating my fanfics! Love you guys! (Also Thursday there should be a poll for a almost finished fanfic on my page...if its not there by then welp, it ain't ever gunna happen! Jk~ happy reading!)**


	5. Chapter 4

When I awoke the next morning I noticed that the voices were loud meaning that it was busy. I just hope that the guy from last night wasn't there. I stretched before I got up and got dressed. "Connor?" I called as he appeared in the opening of the rooms.  
"You are awake, are you ready to leave?" He asked.  
"I am." I answered before I walked down the stairs.

I took a seat at a table while I waited for Connor.  
"Kiera?" I heard a voice question. I turned around to see a somewhat familiar face.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Nicholas, we played games together when we were little." He sat down next to me.  
I gave him a smile,"It's nice to see you again." I told him.  
"I wish I came here for a chat but I'm here for business. This is for you." He handed me an envelope with the insignia that I knew too well. I looked up at him before he got up and left. I opened it slowly as I was anticipating what it said inside.

I took out the letter and started to read the words one by one as I was putting it all together.  
"What is that?" Connor asked me as I closed it.  
"Nothing." I said in a strong manner. I got up and looked at him. Then I heard the front door open and I saw two red coats. My eyes widened as I stuck the letter in Connor's pocket because I knew that I would loose it. I waited patiently as I overheard that they were looking for a girl with red hair. At that moment I took it as a partial distraction so Connor and I could escape. I tugged at his arm as I started to walk out.  
"Why do they want you?" He asked me.  
"No time for this." I said as I got on my horse as he did the same.  
"Oi! Stop!" I heard the red coats ell.  
"Sorry but I have a previous engagement." I yelled as I took off, with Connor not far behind me.  
"Why do they want you?" He asked me.  
"I'm not sure." I lied as I knew the exact reason why. My father must want me in his custody to learn of Connor's past or something.

We slowed down once we were safe from the red coats but I needed to get back home to show Achilles the letter.

It took a little while before we reached the homestead once more. I jumped off of Patches as we were near the stables. I looked to Connor before I put my hand out. It took him a second but he gave me the letter that I grab him. I ran inside and looked to see that Achilles was in the study.

"I see that you are back. How was Boston?" He asked me.  
"Pleasant but I got this from an old childhood friend." I gave him the letter,"it's from my father." I continued before Connor entered the house.  
"Connor, Could you go get something for me, Norris knows where it is." He looked to Connor before he was off.  
"How did e know that you were staying there?" He asked me.  
"Charles Lee saw us last night along with this man who claimed that I was his daughter. Someone must f set word to him." I explained as I sat down.  
"Did the Red Coats come after you this morning?" He asked.  
"They did but I do not feel comfortable with Connor knowing this. I have to ask that this stays between us, until it gets to that point." I requested.  
"Of course, but you are the one who will tell him." He looked at me as he was reading over the letter.  
"I am going to go out for a bit." I smiled as Hunter came dashing in and almost knocked me over.  
"Hi boy." I smiled as I petted him. "I will be back." I smiled at Hunter, he let out a bark and started wagging his tail. "Then you meet me by the lake." I smiled as I went out the back door with Hunter following. "Now go down by the lake." I smiled as he started running. I myself was planning to run and jump off of the cliff into the water. I took of my hat and started running before I jumped and dove into the lake. I swam to the shore to be met by Hunter and Connor.  
"Your back quickly." I smile at him.  
"I couldn't find Norris, I will go back later. What are you doing?" He asked me.  
"I'm swimming. Going for a nice swim is always relaxing." I looked at him before I splashed him.  
"Don't you ever have any fun?" I asked him. No answer. I got up out of the water and started walking towards him.  
"There is no time for fun." He said.  
"When you get married you are going to bore your wife to death." I retorted. He raised his eyebrows before he started to walk away. That gave me the opportunity to run and tackle him but he turned around in a swift moment and grabbed me before I could tackle him to the ground. I saw him smile a bit and I looked at him.  
"You have to be a but more quiet than that to sneak up on me." He laughed. Challenged Accepted.

During the week I tried to sneak up on Connor but I kept failing miserably. This time Connor was sharping his tomahawk and I was siting in a nearby tree as I waited for the right moment to pounce.  
"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Connor's friend who I didn't know the name of came towards us out of breath. As Connor stepped away from his hatchet I saw that opportunity to take him out. Though his friend looked at me and Connor caught me as he spun around.  
"Connor I will get you." I told him before he set me down. He turned back to his friend as I stayed silent.

"Kanen'tó:kon? Why are you here? Has something happened?" Connor asked, worried.

"William Johnson has returned - with all the money required to buy our land. He meets with the elders as we speak. I have begged them to resist. But I fear he shall have his way unless you intervene." He told his friend.

"Please, you have to stop him." He pleaded.

"Of course. Can you tell me where they are meeting?"

We followed Kanen'to:ken on horseback to a cliff overlooking a lake.

"Johnson Hall is just across the river, but the water is heavily guarded." Kanen'to:kon pointed to a dock with guards there.

I started to walk forward but Connor stepped in front of me.  
"You will stay here." He instructed me. I crossed my arms before I ran past him and tried to jump off the cliff into the lake but Connor grabbed my arm. "It is too dangerous for you to go." He looked at me.  
"I can take care of myself." I looked to him as I tried to get out of his grasp. "I will only follow you." I added.

"I will go that way, you just be quiet and take out the guards silently." He told me before he started to run through the trees, I on the other hand dove into the water and swam over to the docks. I took out both guards before I scaled the rocks. I hid in the bushes as I saw Connor at the top of Johnson Hall. I watched him as he leaped and stabbed Johnson. That was my cue to start fighting the Red Coats off as Connor was listing to his last words. Once that was done Connor looked to me. I started running towards the cliff and dived in. Connor followed after me. We started swimming to tell Connor's friend the good news.

When we arrived back at the manner is was twilight. I had changed into my night gown and was outside sitting on the balcony.  
"So is this we're you've been hiding?" Achilles asked me.  
"I guess you could say that." I smiled to him.  
"Are you worried about your father?" He asked me. I looked to him and nodded.  
"I don't know why but the thought thy he knows I'm still alive and that he is looking for me worries me." I sighed.  
"Don't worry Keira, Connor and I will protect you along with Sam Adams." He reassured me.  
"Thank you Achilles." I smiled before I looked up at the sky.  
"Though I do suggest that once this is over please find a suitable husband." He smiled as he took his leave.  
"Will do." I chuckled softly to myself as I looked up at the sky.

**A/N: WOOO~ Next chapter, Lexington and the British are coming! Though Kiera will not play a huge part because well, A she is a girl and B Conor is a stubborn mule and doesn't want her to get hurt D'awww**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Remember how I said that Keira was going to have a small part in the Battle of Lexington? Well, I changed my mind. Now mind you that I haven't played The DlC for Liberation but I read up on the plot and saw that she does go to a ball and I liked the idea of Keira doing something like that. So enjoy this because there will be a big reveal at the end (though you guys know it already) also there is a poll on my profile regarding this story's sequel. Please go vote! And I loves the song I used. This is one of the versions anyway enjoy!**

"Sam has sent word about a masquerade ball with the man who is keeping tabs on me. I am going to go see him about it." I told Achilles as I was petting Hunter.  
"Be safe, I would tell you to take Connor with you but he is needed here." Achilles told me. I gave Achilles a hug before I left.  
"Be safe." He smiled.  
"I will." I smiled before I exited the homestead. I walked up to my horse but I was greeted by Connor.  
"Where are you going?" He asked me.  
"I am going to meet with Sam to talk about something." I told him as I mounted on Patches.  
"I could of brought you if you wanted." He told me.  
"I am fine on my own Connor. You do not need to worry." I reassured him before I was off.

As I arrived I was greeted by Sam and some of his friends.  
"Hello Kiera and I am sorry for such short notice." He greeted.  
"It's fine Sam, so where am I going?" I asked him.  
"A plantation house in New York." He smiled at me as he brought me inside to get fitted for my masquerade costume.  
"So you are just waiting for the red coats to search your home to prove you have nothing to hide?" I asked him as he nodded.  
"So when will I be going?" I asked him.  
"Tomorrow morning." He told me.  
"A carriage is all set then?" I asked him before he nodded. Then there was a knock on the door. Sam and the others went to go answer it and I wasn't far behind.  
"They plan to kill you." I heard Connor say.  
"Connor what are you doing here?" I asked him. He pushed past Sam and looked at me, though he paused before he spoke.  
"Why are you dressed up?" He asked me.  
"I have to go do something for Sam. I won't be long." I smiled at him, "what are you doing here?" I asked him.  
"I came to warn Sam about the red coats. You should get out of here too." He told me.  
"I will. Is there going to be a war?" I asked.  
"I am going after John Pitcairn. I am only helping Paul Revere warn everyone." He told me, which meant that there was going to be a war.  
"If there is going to be a war then I am going to go." I told him as I saw Connor's expression change.  
"No, I will not have you go and hurt yourself." He looked down at me.  
"I don't care about the risks Connor, I want to help. I know Pitcairn is next on the list. I want to help." I looked at him as I furrowed my brows.  
"What about going to the party?" Sam questioned.  
"That will have to wait for another time." I sighed before I looked at Connor, who was being stubborn again.  
"I will not bring you into a war where there is a possibility of you getting hurt." He looked at me.  
"I don't care." I folded my arms as the lady was fishing the adjustments. "I will take this and have Ellen finish this when I get back to the homestead." I smiled at the lady as I went to go change. When I was changed Samuel prepared the dress to be transported to Ellen's house on the homestead. I sent her a little note before I left on Patches to the homestead, though I was accompanied by Connor so I wouldn't follow him.  
"Are you going to tie me up too?" I asked him as we were riding.  
"I do not wish to have you injured." He looked at me.  
"I've been injured before." I told him as we approached the homestead.

I dismounted off of Patches and went straight to Achilles with Hunter following of course.  
"I wish to help Connor but he refuses my help." I looked to Achilles as he looked confused.  
"But what about the masquerade ball? The man who is following you will be there." He looked to me.  
"That can wait, he can't do this on his own." I looked to Achilles.  
"You two won't always be able to go together on missions that need to be done. This time you need to go and get rid of him before you face the same fate as your mother. I advise you to go to this ball and come back once you are finished. Connor will be fine on his own. Be careful while you are there. I do ask you take on the name Emily Davenport to avoid detection. You can tell whatever story you come up with, just be safe." He lectured me.  
"I will Achilles, but I wish for Connors safety while I am away." I smiled before I headed up stairs to my room to get some rest for the next morning.

I awoke early the next morning so I could get ready and tell Connor to be safe. I entered the carriage as I told the carriage to go to Lexington before we went of to New York.

Once we arrived I got out of the carriage and went up to Connor, who looked angry that I was here.  
"I told you not to come here." He hissed. I held up my hand before he continued.  
"I am her to tell you to be safe, I have things that I need to attend to. I will see you when I am through with what I need to do." I smiled at him before I went into the carriage.  
"Kiera," he called I stuck my head out of the carriage and looked at Connor,"be safe." He nodded.  
"How many times have I told you that I am capable of taking care if myself?" I laughed as I sat back and waited to arrive at the ball.

Once we arrived in New York the carriage stopped so I could get dressed to arrive to the ball. My dress was blue with trims. I put on the matching mask and got back in the carriage. "Once I am finished here please take me to Philadelphia, Sam will be there ." I requested of the driver when we arrived. He nodded as the carriage stopped. I looked at the house before me, somewhere William Smith was here and I had to kill him. I exited the carriage to be greeted by a man.  
"How nice of you to come Miss," he paused  
"Emily Davenport." I curtsied.  
"It is my pleasure." He bowed before he escorted me to the party.  
"So I heard the host is very handsome." I mentioned to my escort.  
"William Smith? Yes he is, I suppose you will be many of the eager ladies wanting a dance with him." He smiled at me.  
"Would that be too much to ask?" I asked my escort.  
"Not at all, I will let William know at once." He nodded before he went off to go tell William. I went off to the side and waited for William to approach me.  
"Hello Ms. Davenport, I've heard that you sent your request to dance with me." He greeted.  
"I must admit that I am guilty for that request. What I hear is true." I stated.  
"And what is that?" He questioned.  
"That you are handsome." I looked down trying to act bashful. I heard him let out a small laugh as he asked me to dance. I agreed.

"This is a magnificent place to be holding a party." I smiled at him.  
"It is my fathers house that I will be inheriting once he has passed." He smiled at me.  
"Would it be too bold if I ask for a tour around the land?" I asked him.  
"Not at all, follow me." He smiled as he took my hand as we were going to the garden that was by the maze.  
"My mother tends to this garden still." He stated, "What is your favourite flower?" He asked me as I looked at the roses. "I have always enjoyed roses. My hair is as red as one." I answered him as I turned to him to see that he was holding his sword.  
"Not many girls have red hair as beautiful as yours." He looked at me.  
"I inherited it from my grandmother, my mother had brown hair." I told him as I moved closer to him.  
"Why is your hand on your sword? Is there someone who will harm you?" I asked him as I grabbed his hand.  
"Oh I thought that you were someone else." He said softly as he pulled me closer to him.  
"Why would I want to harm someone as handsome as you?" I asked him as I pressed myself against him. He moved his face closer to mine as I moved my other hand up to his neck. He lowered his head and kissed me, though I had to kiss back as I stabbed him in the stomach. He stepped back and looked at me.  
"I'm sorry but I have to. My father can't get a hold of me." I looked down at him. I saw him spit some blood at me.  
"I will get you." He glared at me before I stabbed him once more.  
"I doubt that." I told him before I snuck off to the carriage. We left for Philadelphia immediately.

Once we arrived it was almost early morning. I walked into an inn and requested a room. I got undressed and went to bed. I awoke as it was late morning and dressed in a green dress that Ellen made for me. I had set the carriage to Davenport to return my things but I tipped the driver as he was driving me all over.

Once I arrived at the state house I went inside. There was another room where there was speaking.  
"I'm sorry but no ladies beyond this point." A man said.  
"I have to see Sam Adams, it's urgent. My name is Keira." I looked to the man. He then stepped aside as I walked in. The guy in the front was still talking but as I was making my way to Sam Adams but I was blocked by Charles Lee.  
"Ah, I haven't seen you in ages. How are you Kiera?" Charles asked.  
"What does it matter to you." I crossed my arms.  
"You did call me Uncle Charles." He looked at me, "You look just like your mother." He complimented.  
"Flattery will get you no where Charles. My mother is dead because of your ungrateful pig." I hissed as I tried to walk by him before he grabbed my arm.  
"Watch your tongue or I will cut it out myself. Do you have any words for your father?" He asked me.  
"That he will get his." I looked him in the eye before I pulled away to meet Connor's angry gaze.  
"How do you know Charles Lee?" He asked me.  
"I have no time for this now." I looked at him as I went to Sam Adams.  
"It is done. He will not bother me anymore." I told him.  
"Good." He nodded before Connor came and stood in front of me.  
"How do you know Charles Lee?" He asked me.  
"Now is not the time." I looked to Connor.  
"Are you working with him? Telling him the plans I make?" He asked me a bit hostile. I felt hurt by his words, I thought Connor trusted me, I trusted him. I was thinking about telling him about my father soon but now I wasn't so sure.  
"Why would I do such a thing? Do not make assumptions to things you don't know the whole story to." I hissed at him before I turned to him and started to leave.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Home." I walked away off to go to Davenport.

When I was home I was out on my porch all day. I was sitting there with hunter while singing Barbara Allen,  
"

"Was in the merry month of May  
When flowers were a bloomin',  
Sweet William on his death-bed lay For the love of Barbara Allen.

Slowly, slowly she got up,  
And slowly she went nigh him,  
And all she said when she got there,  
"Young man, I think you're dying."

"O yes, I'm sick and very low,  
And death is on me dwellin',  
No better shall I ever be  
If I don't get Barbara Allen."

"Don't you remember the other day  
When you were in the tavern,  
I toasted all the ladies there  
And slighted Barbara Allen?"

"O yes, I remember the other day  
When we were in the Tavern,  
I toasted all the ladies there,  
Gave my love to Barbara Allen."

He turned his pale face to the wall,  
And death was on him dwellin'.  
"Adieu, Adieu, my kind friends all,  
Be kind to Barbara Allen."

As she was walkin' through the fields,  
She heard the death bells knelling,  
And every toll they seemed to say,  
"Hard-hearted Barbara Allen."

She looked east, she looked west,  
She saw his corpse a-comin'.  
"Lay down, lay down the corpse," she said,  
"And let me gaze upon him."

"O mother, mother, make my bed,  
O make it long and narrow,  
Sweet William died for me today,  
I'll die for him tomorrow."

Sweet William died on a Saturday night,  
And Barbara died on Sunday,  
Her mother died for the love of both,  
And was buried Easter Monday.

They buried Willie in the old church yard,  
And Barbara there anigh him,  
And out of his grave grew a red, red rose,  
And out of hers, a briar.

They grew and grew in the old churchyard,  
Till they couldn't grow no higher,  
They lapped and tied in a true love's knot.  
The rose ran around the briar."  
"What song was that?" I heard Connor ask.  
"Barbara Allen, it's a song my mother gave to me." I told him softly.  
"I am sorry about what happened." He apologised.  
"Did you kill Pitcairn?" I asked as I changed the subject.  
"I did but why do you know Charles Lee?" He asked me.  
"When you meet people, you never know their past but us Connor, we are the same yet so different." I told him as I looked down.  
"How?" He asked.  
"My mother moved here from Ireland.  
She met a man one day and they fell in love, or so she thought. Though they never married they had a child,me, and I visited him and his friends and the Silver Dragon whenever she could get a chance to see her father. I never knew what they did there but I had fun when I saw my father. I loved parents so much until my mother found out what my father really was. She rebelled and died because of it. My father killed my mother and I had sworn revenge on him. My father is Thomas Hickey and I called Charles Lee and every other Templar Uncle, including your father." I told him as I was angry with my father.  
"We will kill Hickey for your mother." Connor told me as he put his hand on mine. I looked up at him and smiled.  
"Thank you." I softly told him as I held his hand, though I felt this weird feeling in my stomach. It was like I had swallowed butterflies.  
"That song and this necklace is all I have of her." I told him as I revealed the necklace that I always wore in secret. "I had to take care of a guy who was following me. That is why I went to New York and why the Red Coats are after me." I confessed.  
"What does your father wish to do with you?" He asked me.  
"I do not know but that worries me." I looked to him.  
"We will stop Thomas Hickey, I promise you that he will not lay a finger on you." He promised. I instantly hugged him. He was startled at first but hugged back, his heart beat was racing as I felt mine. This feeling was weird but I liked it. I liked it a lot. I let go and looked at Connor, "I should get to bed." I smiled before he nodded as walked out of my room. I smiled as I called Hunter into my room. I got undressed and went to bed, feeling at bliss.


	7. Chapter 6

As Connor was out doing errands for Achilles I was visiting Ellen.

"So you have this weird feeling around Connor?" She asked. I nodded my head, "Sounds like you might like Connor more than a friend." She smiled as she handed me a cup if tea.

"What? That's not possible!" I exclaimed as I looked at her. She gave out a small laugh.

"Well, by the way it sounds you like him, a bit more than friendship. That's how I feel now about a certain someone but, I won't tell you who. He might like you the same way you like him." She told me.

"You think so?" I asked her.

"I do." She smiled.

"I better go, thank you for the talk." I smiled as I waved Ellen goodbye before I mounted on Patches and rode off to the homestead. I put Patches in the stable and looked in through a window as I saw Achilles and Connor talking. I saw that as an opportunity to hide in a tree near the house to wait for Connor to exit so I could finally prove that I could get him. I waited patiently as he walked out as Hunter ran ahead of him and wanted him to follow. Connor followed Hunter until he sat down and wagged his tail. Connor was facing his back to me and that was when I pounced only to have him turn around and him try to catch me but we both fell, with me on top of him. I looked to him as he looked at me.

"I almost got you." I looked at him as I crossed my arms.

"Now is not the time to be playing around." He looked at me as his brows furrowed.

"Right now there is nothing for us to do except to wait and have some fun." I smiled at him as he still looked aggravated with me. I looked at him as his expression of aggravation faded into a small smile. He pushed me lightly as I had gotten off of him.

"Haven't you ever played any games as a child?" I asked him before he picked me up and was carry me to the edge.

"Connor, what are you doing?" I asked him as he stood a couple feet away from the edge.

"Don't you like swimming?" He asked me.

"I do but don't throw me off of the edge!" I exclaimed as he was getting to do so, I clung to him.

"Connor, Keira!" I heard Norris called. Connor turned around with me in his hands as Norris stopped and took in the scene before him.

"So what I heard is true." He smiled at the both of us. We looked to each other as a light pink flushed our faces. Connor put me down gently as I looked to Norris,

"Uhm, what is it?" I asked Norris, ignoring the statement he made as Connor looked confused with a flushed face.

"I'm in love, but I don't know what to get Mayriam. I need your help." He looked at both of us.

"I like it when I get red roses and stargazer's lillies." I looked to Norris.

"She might not like it. Myriam is a different than other women." Norris told us.

"I know that Warren brings Prudence wild flowers and she loves it when he does." I told him.

"I will go get you wild flowers to bring to Myriam." Connor said before he was off.

"Thank you Connor." He bowed his head before he went to go wait near Myriam's home. I smiled as I watched him go off. I climbed up to my porch as Hunter barked at the door. I went downstairs and let him in. I then went up to my balcony and sat on the railing. I sat there for a bit before Conner returned.

He looked up at me as he had his hand behind his back.

"Hello." I smiled at him.

"Could you come down?" He asked me.

I nodded before I climbed down.

"What is it?" I asked him as he looked down, "Is there something wrong?" I asked him before he shook his head. He brought his hand that was behind his back to in front of me to see that he had gotten the flowers that I told Norris I liked.

"I thought that you would like them." He told me. I looked up at him and smiled as I took them in my hand.

"Thank you." I smiled at Connor before I hugged him.

"So you like them?" He asked as I pulled away.

"I do." I smiled as I smelled them as I looked at him.

"If I knew sooner I would of have you them when I returned home." He told me.

"Thank you, I will have to put them in a vase." I smiled before I hugged him once more but this time as I pulled away our faces lingered close to one another's. Our faces grew closer before our lips were barely touching.

"Kiera, would you come in and feed Hunter?" Achilles called.

"Yes." I answered before I looked down, as my face was flushed in a pink color and my heart was pounding. "I better get inside." I smiled at him before I went inside to feed Hunter.

"Did Connor bring you those?" Achilles asked as he took them to put them in a vase.

"He did,it was sweet of him." I smiled as I continued to prepare Hunter's meal.

"He told me that he promised to help find your father also." He added.

"He did, after I told him everything." I looked to Achilles who had this grin on his face.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just an old man thinking crazy thoughts." He grinned before walking off. I looked to the flowers in the vase that Achilles had left on the counter for me to take. I looked to Hunter as he wagged his tail as I set his food down. I took the flowers and put it up in my room by the window. I looked at them as the butterflies were fluttering again. I walked out to the balcony to watch the sun set and to think about telling Connor what I really feel, but I wasn't sure when I should tell him.

**A/N: Well here is a filler, I hope you guys like it. It's just a cute little chapter for you to enjoy and I want to make a little story based on Tyranny of King Washington but I got to wait for episode 2, well I have to eat it first because I want to play it, but I watched episode 1 and DAYYUMMMN Connor is sexayyy. Anyway enjoy and go vote on the poll! Review if you want a short Tyranny AU story?**


	8. Chapter 7

"Kiera be safe." Achilles waved as I had gotten up early to go to New York to get Ellen fabric. Connor was still asleep as I was up.

I mounted on Patches as I rode off to New York.

I was in the market place when I heard my name, I looked up to see Connor. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"It is said that Thomas Hickey is here, bad bills are being circled and it seems that Hickey is behind it." He explained. I looked at him before I went to a carriage and asked the man to bring the fabric and Patches back to Davenport. I payed the man before I went back to Connor as he was watching a man brig told that the bills were forged. As the man was walking away Connor started to walk after him. I followed Connor as we tailed the man, but every so often he would glance back making sure that no one was following him so Connor and I had to blend in with people. As we reached a house Connor looked at me before he burst in. I ran after him.

I was fighting the two men as Connor took off after my father. As I killed them I ran to where Connor was to see that he was getting arrested. Panic struck through my body as I wasn't sure what to do except go to the nearest rider to send word to Achilles. I then made my way to Bridewall prison.

I looked around it as a guard came up to me.

"Move along Miss." He instructed. I stared at him as I quickly decided on what to tell him.

"Uh, I was just wondering if I could tell my husband the good news. I was on my way to find him when I saw him get arrested. I could pay you." I explained as I got out the bag of coin and held it out to him.

"What good news is that?" He asked me.

"That I'm with child," I held my stomach, "we've been wanting a child for ages now. If only I could spend some time with him and tell him the news." I looked at him sadly. He let out a sigh before he took the money.

"Follow me, but this is just for this time." He looked at me before I told him Connor's name. He took me to his cell. One of the wardens opened it and Connor looked at me, surprised that I was there.

I noticed the bruises and cuts on his face. I ran to him and kissed him. He was surprised but relaxed as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. He pulled away and looked at me, "Kiera how did you get in here?" He asked.

"I told the guard that I was your wife and I had good news to tell you. I also paid him. I can't believe they thought you were counterfeiting." I spoke quietly.

"Look what we have here." A familiar cockney accent stated. I turned around to see Charles Lee and my father.

"It's the boy from the Continental Congress, and little Keira, what a sight." Lee stated. I scowled at Lee and my father.

"You are horrible people. I will get you for killing my mother." I hissed at my father who laughed it off.

"You're mother was a worthless bitch. Always yelling at me and spreading what we were doing." My father explained.

"She didn't understand what we were planning." Lee added.

"She didn't need to be killed for it!" I exclaimed before Connor took my hand.

"You will not get away with this Thomas Hickey." Connor said.

"As long as your here you can't get me." He looked to Connor.

"You need to pay for your crimes but you will be relocated." Lee said before the two of them left. I turned to Connor as he looked to me. "I will get you out of here." I looked at him before he grabbed my other hand.

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure you are safe." He said to me before pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged him back.

"You shouldn't worry about me. I'm not the one who is in jail." I laughed before he kissed me. I kissed him back as I heard footsteps nearing.

"Say your last goodbyes." The guard said before I looked to Connor. I kissed him before he hugged me tightly. "Don't worry." He whispered before kissing my forehead. I smiled at him. I took my leave and looked at the prison. "There had to be a way to get Connor out of their.

"Keira!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned to see Achilles and Hunter.

"Is Connor alright?" He asked me.

"I think he is for now. I just went to see him." I told him.

"How did you get in?" He asked me.

"I told the guard that I was Connor's wife and I had good news to tell him. I also paid him." I looked to Achilles as he was nodding and was processing this.

"There is nothing we can do now but wait until tomorrow. Let's go to the nearest inn. Stephane is already there waiting for us." Achilles stated before walking off with me following.

We walked to the inn and Achilles already had the rooms set up. I went upstairs to my room, not really wanting to plan. I went straight to bed with Hunter laying next to me.

"Please let Connor be safe." I whispered before my eyes closed.

"Keira, wake up. We must hurry." I heard Achilles say with urgency in his voice. My eyes opened as I looked at him.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Connor is going to get hanged for the plot of assassinating George Washington." Achilles words made me jump out of bed immediately. He walked out as I quickly got dressed. I ran down the stairs with Hunter not far behind. I noticed that Achilles and Stephane were waiting for me and so we left to try and stop this hanging.

I couldn't believe that Lee and my father would do this! There should of been a trial rather than just hanging him. Achilles and I made our way through the crowd to see a woman punch Connor and spit on him. Achilles pushed her out of the way with his cane as he had the tomahawk in the other. I went to my knees to look at him as Achilles spoke, "You just need to cry when you need us." He spoke in a soft whisper. I looked to Connor before I kissed him.

"Do not worry about me." He whispered softly before my father hoisted him up and looked to me.

"Sorry dear but it's time to say goodbye to him." My father looked to me before moving Connor. I knew he was saying something but I couldn't hear what. Achilles went under the stage to wait for Connor as I went to the back of the crowd by Washington.

As Connor got on the stage Charles Lee started to speak, "Brothers. Sisters. Fellow Patriots. Several days ago we learned of a scheme so vile, so dastardly - that even repeating it now, disturbs my being. The man before you plotted to murder our much beloved General. Indeed. What darkness or madness moved him, none can say. And he himself offers no defense. Shows no remorse. And though we have begged and pleaded with him to share what he knows, he maintains a deadly silence." He placed the bag on his head before he started speaking again.

"If the man will not explain himself - if he will not confess and atone - what other option do we have, but this? He sought to send us into the arms of the enemy. And thus, we are compelled by justice to send him from this world. May God have mercy on your soul." He announced before pulling the lever. I couldn't bare to watch but I heard the whistle and saw that the rope was cut. I noticed that my father was running toward Washington and Connor wasn't far behind him. I saw him cut my father's throat and I watched my father fall to the ground. I looked at him as he spoke,

"Dammit. I thought I'd at least live to see another day. Shame." Hickey said nonchalantly.

"I want answers. Why did Johnson try and buy my people's land? Why was Pitcairn targeting Adams and Hancock? What purpose would Washington's murder have served? Why does your order support the British?" Connor asked.

"How should I know? The Templars. Lee. The big man, Haytham. They 'as the money. They 'as the power. That's the reason I threw in with 'em. That's the only reason. Sure, they 'ave some sort of vision, for the future too. I didn't give a damn about any of that. They can sing their songs about mankind and it's troubles. They can make their plans and spring their traps, don't bother me none. They paid me so I said yes. Didn't bother to ask who or how or why. Didn't care."

"You chose to side with men who would rob us of our humanity simply because it was more profitable?"

"Wot else is there? I'm not some blind fool who'd give up all I've got on principle. What is principle anyway? Can ya bring it to the bank?" Connor looked at Hickey with a look at disgust on his face.

Don't look at me like that. We're different, you and I! You're just some blind fool who's always chasin' butterflies. Where as I'm the type of guy who likes to have a beer in one hand and a titty in the other. Thing is, boy, I can have what I seek. Had it, even. You? Your hands will always be empty." As he finished his speech, he died. I looked at my father with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe what he just said. "Bastard!" I yelled in tears. I was too emotional to realize that Washington's guards had raised their weapons to us.

"At ease, men! At ease! I said lower your goddamn guns!" Putnam soon joined his men. "This man's a hero! The General can be so stubborn sometimes. Piffle, he said, when we warned him something like this would happen! Piffle!" he exclaimed. As if to reinforce his words he kicked Hickey's dead body.

"Stop." Connor said.

"He wanted to kill the Commander. Nearly killed you as well. He was a scoundrel."

"But still a man."

"Hmph. You're nothing, if not consistent."

"Where is Washington? I need to speak with him."

"Bundled off as soon as your execution went sideways. He's likely on his way back to Philadelphia by now."

"Then so am I."

"Something wrong?" Putnam asked.

"He is still in danger. Hickey did not act alone..." Putnam mumbled something and walked away.

I looked to Connor as the tears were still flowing. He pulled me into a tight hug as I continued to cry. I was relieved that my father had finally died for what he did to my mother but I was upset that he didn't care for her. Hunter let out a bark as he nudged his head against my leg.

I looked down at Hunter as he was wagging his tail. I let go of Connor and petted him.

"Will you be alright?" Connor asked me.

"Eventually but for now I'm a little hurt." I admitted as I looked up at him. Connor took my hand and looked at me. "You can come to Philadelphia with me if you want." He said.

"I'd rather go home." I looked to him as Achilles was standing behind me.

"I will go get a carriage." He said before he walked off.

Once we arrived home it was dark out and I walked up to the door and let Hunter in before I went up to my room. I let down my hair and started to brush it as I didn't notice that Connor had entered my room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me. I looked up at him as I set my brush down.

"I'm still upset but I feel a little bit better." I said to him softly.

"Your father should have treated your mother better." He stated the obvious.

"I know but not all people are going to do the right thing." I told him as I set my nightgown down on the bed.

"What was your mother like?" He asked me. I sat down on the bed and looked at him, "She was always in high spirits but very stubborn when it came to certain things. She would mend ripped clothing for people but would always stick to the price that she set. Though she was caring and always made sure that I was being taken cared for and that I got to see my father once and a while. My mother loved my father very much, even though of what he did to her. I don't know who my grandparents are since she moved here from Ireland." I sighed as I mostly stared down at the bed and remembered all the good times we had together.

"She would be proud of you." Connor told me. I looked up at him as grabbed his hand.

"So would your mother." I told him. He smiled at me before his face frowned a bit, "But what will you do now?" He asked me.

"Stay here and help you. The Templars have to be stopped and who else is going to make sure you don't get yourself killed." I laughed before Hunter came in and jumped on my bed. I smiled before I looked to Connor.

"I should get to bed." I yawned before he nodded and kissed me goodnight. I watched him leave before I changed into my nightgown and crawled into bed, feeling uncomfortable. I got up and went into Connor's room to see that he was just in his trousers.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me.

"Can you stay in my bed tonight? I just really need to be comforted." I looked down embarrassed.

"Of course." He smiled before he lead me to my room and climbed into my bed, leaving Hunter the edge of the bed. I crawled in next to him and laid best to him. Feeling safe, and comfortable.

**A/N: And here is another chapter! Next one will be a homestead Mission, the Norris and the knife thingy. Sorry if the ending is kinda cheesy but I wanted it to end on a note like that~ But yay for togetherness! Thank you for the reviews and go vote for the sequel! And I am definitely thinking of doing a little Tyranny side story for this in an AU type thing. Enjoy lovey readers! I love you all! 3**


	9. Chapter 8

When I awoke the next morning I felt warm. I opened my eyes to see that Connor was still lying next to me. I knew winter was approaching because it started to become colder and the leaves were dying. I had been having nightmares lately and had found comfort when I slept in Connor's bed. It was another one of those nights and I looked up to see that Hunter was at the edge of his bed also sleeping.

I felt Connor stir and looked to him as he slowly opened his eyes. I gave him a small smile before he pulled me into a hug that lead to a small kiss.  
"Connor, Keira. Norris is here to see you." Achilles called. I looked to Connor before getting up. I felt Connor grab my hand before I stood up. I looked to him before he spoke, "These nightmares will stop. I will make sure to do my best to help you." He reassured me.  
"Thank you Connor." I smiled before I got up to change.

The nightmares mainly consisted of Charles Lee and my Father, killing those I loved one by one. They did it in front of me but it was still scary as they saved me for last.

I walked into my room and got dressed in a pastel blue dress that Ellen had made me. I put my long red hair into a simple braid along with shoes before I headed downstairs to meet with Connor and Norris.  
"She did not like the flowers. She just tossed them aside." Norris told us both.  
"I'm sorry Norris, I thought that it would work." I frowned before Norris shook his head.  
"You tried but what am I to do now?" Norris asked us both.  
"I will go see what Myriam likes." Connor told him.  
"That's spying." I mumbled before Connor left. I turned to Achilles and smiled at him, "I'm going to gather some flowers." I told him before I gave him a hug. He hugged back , "I wish I had words to tell you how to make the nightmares stop, but I don't. I can only tell you that they will stop in time." He comforted.  
"Thank you Achilles." I smiled before I went outside to gather flowers.

Once I had a good amount I started to make a flower crown by the lake. I put the crown on and took the flowers that were left over and put them on the lake. I prayed to myself and felt a shawl being draped over my shoulders.  
"Thank you." I said quietly.  
"Why did you not bring out a shawl?" Connor asked.  
"I didn't think that I would be outside for long." I told him as he sat besides me.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I'm having a little funeral for my mother. My mom told me that when someone died that they would have a party to celebrate their death." I looked to him before he wrapped his arm around me.  
"Then why don't you have a party?" He asked.  
"No one knew her except Achilles, but that was for a short time." I explained to him.  
"Then why don't we celebrate?" He asked me.  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked him before he nodded.  
"Then let's go to Corrine and Oliver's inn." I smiled before I took his hand and went up to the stables. "I will go tell Achilles." I looked to Connor before running inside.  
"Achilles, Connor and I are going to Oliver and Corrine's inn to celebrate my mother's death, it was something that people do in Ireland. I think she would like that." I looked down before I heard him sigh.  
"I would come along but I think you might want to be alone together." I looked up to see him smiling.  
"You can come along. I wasn't sure if you wanted to or not." I looked away shyly.  
"We will take the coach." He stated before walking out. I went out after him and Hunter followed. "Connor bring Patches over." Achilles called as Connor did so.

We all got into the carriage and headed off to the inn.  
I got out and Hunter followed. Achilles waved off my help.  
"Hello, what brings you here today?" Corrine asked.  
"I wanted to celebrate my mother's death. It's a tradition in Ireland." I explained before she nodded with a smile on her face. "I'll get you some ale." She nodded before getting us cups.

In all the years I have been in inns, I hadn't tried ale at all. I would see some women drink when I was living with Sam. It didn't look frowned upon among the people but it felt weird for trying something that men usually did.

"I didn't know your mother but I bet she was kind. I'd celebrate with you but I have to manage the bar. Drink for me Keira." Corrine told me.

I looked at the ale before me and took a sip. I almost choked as I swallowed it.  
"Are you alright?" Connor asked concerned.  
"Yes, it's just the ale. I don't like it." I stated.  
"You don't have to drink Keira." Achilles looked to me as I pushed it aside.  
"What else did they do in Ireland?" He asked.  
"We danced but I don't know if you could keep up with me. When I lived with Sam, he took me to one party that was a celebration of some one getting married. They were both Irish and he took me to learn more of my heritage." I explained to him.  
"Can you teach me?" He asked before music started to play.  
"Of course." I smiled before I got up and took Connor's hand.

It was difficult to teach Connor at first but he started to get it so we could dance at a faster pace. I was laughing every time he stumbled but he did a good job of leading. A smile grew wide on my face as some of the others joined in on dancing with us. After a few songs we sat down to see Achilles, amused.  
"You look just like your mother." He said softly.  
"Thank you." I looked down, a bit bashful of the compliment. I knew that I could never of been pretty as my mother. She was different from all the other mothers and I knew they envied her for her looks.  
"I mean it when I say it Keira. I may have not known your mother for long but when you were dancing I saw her in you. She would be proud of you." He stated as Connor sat there quietly.  
"You really think so?" I asked him.  
"I do, we should be getting home." Achilles stood up and walked out. Hunter followed him as did Connor and I.

When we arrived back it was nightfall.  
"Keira, I have something to give you." Achilles said before disappearing into his bedroom.  
"What is it?" I asked before I noticed a box with a letter on it.  
"It's your mother's belongings that she gave to me when we met briefly. There is more but she told me to save it for when that time comes. She loved you very much." He motioned to the box as I had picked it up.  
"I will go upstairs and look through it. Thank you." I looked at the box before going into my room. I sat on my bed and opened the letter.

'_My little Keira,  
If you are reading this then you already know that I have died. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I wanted you to be safe. You must be already of age where many men have courted you, if you are presenting yourself well and go out often. Or maybe you have found that someone. Just don't scare them away like you did to Greg. In this box are some letters from my brother in Ireland along with my personal things. I have one more surprise for you but I told Achilles to keep it safe until the time comes. I am proud of you no matter what and I know you will grow up to be a beautiful young lady that will have the heart of every man. I love you my dear little girl and always will._

_Love you always,  
Mom.'_

As I read I felt the tears roll down my face one by one. "Are you alright?" I heard Connor ask. I looked up at him and wiped away the tears.  
"I'll be fine, I was just reading something from my mother." I told him before he sat on the bed beside me.  
"What did she say?" He asked.  
"She talked about one surprise left but I do not know what that is and how I scared off this one boy who I played with as a child and was probably going to marry until he ran away crying one day." I laughed.  
"What did you do?" He asked.  
"I made him eat mud then scared him into thinking that he was going to get really sick." I looked to Connor who was taken aback. "He lived, and I think he might be married to some girl." I shrugged as I then looked through the possessions to see a wedding band.  
"What is that?" Connor asked.  
"A wedding band but I know that it isn't my mother's. She never got married." I looked at him as I slid it on my finger to see it fit. It was a little loose so I put it on my necklace along with my locket.  
"Was it a relatives?" He asked.  
"Maybe." I sighed before I looked to him, "So what is Norris going to get Myriam?" I asked him as I was looking at one of my Uncle's letters.  
"A knife, he wants me to go with him to get the metal he wants to use." He told me. I broke my gaze from the letter and looked to Connor, "Because you need to protect him while he mines. Just be careful." I sighed before he took my hand.  
"I will be." He smiled.  
"Just next time don't spy on Myriam or any girl if you are looking for the right gift. Just pay attention to what she likes." I told him as a soft pink dusted his cheeks.  
"I-uh." He stuttered before I put a finger to his lips.  
"It's fine but next time no spying." I smiled before he let go of my hand and got up. "Where are you going?" I asked him.  
"I thought that you would want to be in private while you look through her things." He looked down before looking me in the eye.  
"I want you to stay, someone might have to tell me to sleep if I am up to late. Besides I hope you know that I want to visit Ireland so I will need help getting there." A sly smile grew on my face before he sat back down besides me. He wrapped his arms around me before I started to look over some letters.

Eventually we went to bed after I studied the letters for a couple of hours.

When I opened my eyes it was still dark out and I looked to see a figure standing at the edge of the bed. I had to blink to adjust my eyesight. My mouth hung open as I saw Charles Lee with a knife in his hand. I went to turn and wake Connor to see that he was dead.  
"Time to join your mother." He smiled before jumping on me and went to stab me.

"Keira, wake up!" I heard Connor's words. I opened my eyes quickly and looked to Connor relieved that it was a dream. I immediately went into his arms and started to sob uncontrollably.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Charles Lee killed you and was at the edge of the bed and was going to kill me." I told him between sobs.  
"Connor what happened?" Achilles called.  
"Keira had another bad dream." He answered him.  
"I'll go make her some tea." He stated before walking off. Connor just held me and placed small kissed on my head.  
"It was just a dream." He said softly .  
"It was so horrible." I cried as I heard a whimper from Hunter.  
"Keira, the tea will be ready soon." Achilles called. Connor picked me up and brought me into the kitchen and sat me down on the central counter.  
"Here you go. This will help you sleep." Achilles smiled. I took the tea in my hands and thanked him quietly.  
"I just want these nightmares to stop." I looked down at the cup.  
"I will put an end to the Templars and find a way to make the nightmares stop." Connor told me determinedly.  
"Thank you Connor." I smiled before climbing off of the counter. I went to go hug Achilles before I went back up to bed. Connor joined not long after and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I will protect you." He whispered in my ear.  
"And I you." I nuzzled into his neck as he kissed me on the head.

I felt Connor stir as I heard some birds chirping.  
"Where are you going?" I asked him as I searched for his arm.  
"I have to go help Norris. I was going to go now." He said, I opened an eye sleepily as I found his arm.  
"You can't stay a bit longer?" I asked him before he laid back down and looked at me.  
"I gave my word to Norris, I don't think he would appreciate my tardiness." He told me. I groaned before wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"Fine, but be safe. I don't want you going back to jail." I sighed before hugging him. He kissed me before leaving to get ready. I turned over and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I sighed before I got up and wrapped a blanket around myself. I made my way to the kitchen to see Achilles preparing breakfast.  
"Hello Kiera, did you get back to sleep alright?" He asked. I nodded as I was leaning against the wall.  
"Thank you again for the tea." I smiled as Hunter wagged his tail. "And thank you for protecting me." I cooed as Hunter let out another bark.  
"Is Connor getting ready to go help Norris?" He asked.  
"Yes. I decided to get up and go get some flowers if there are any. It would be nice to put some around the house." I smiled before Connor entered the kitchen.  
"Old man I am off." Connor announced before he looked at me. "I will be fine, don't worry about me." He smiled before pressing his lips to my forehead while his hand rested on my cheek.  
"I wasn't the one who went to jail and almost got himself killed, remember?" I looked up at him as I gave him a cheeky smile. He smiled back before Achilles spoke up, "I do ask that you eat something before you leave." He told Connor before he grabbed an apple and then left. "I will go get dressed before eating." I smiled before heading upstairs to put on a green dress and I grabbed a shawl before heading back downstairs.  
"Don't be out for too long, it is a little bit colder than it was yesterday." Achilles looked to me before handing me my plate as I set it on the counter and was eating it since I wanted to do what I needed to do. Once I was finished I washed my plate. I looked to Hunter as he was wagging his tail.  
"You can come boy." I smiled to him before going to the door. I let Hunter out first before I went outside. I made my way around the estate, not going too far. As I was picky up some wild flowers I heard a gun shot. My head jerked up as it didn't sound too far from here. I ran back to the manor to drop off the flowers before running toward the gunshot. Though I met with a lone wolf, who started to growl. Hunter ran off as I was left to deal with the wolf. I unsheathed my hidden blades as it lunged at me. I quickly dodged it the first time. The second time it lunged and knocked me off my feet. I rolled over on my back to just catch it in time. I was wrestling the wolf to get back on my feet but I could feel it's teeth digging into my skin. I pushed through the pain until I saw an arrow go right through it's eye, instantly killing the wolf.

"Keira, what happened?" I heard Connor ask me as he helped me get the wolf off of me.  
"I heard a gun shot so I got worried and started to go towards the noise before I was met with a lone wolf." I looked to Connor as he was examining my wound.  
"Let's go see Dr. White." He told me before picking me up.  
"Did Hunter bring you here?" I asked him.  
"He did. Hunter is a smart dog." Connor stated as I gave a smile to my life saving companion.  
"I'll have to reward you later." I smiled as he let out a bark. I let out a laugh before feeling the pain starting to kick in.

*Hours Later*

After Dr. White disinfected the would and stitched it up, he recommended that I didn't do anything rigorous within the next couple of weeks. I refused at first before Achilles gave me that fatherly look that he did before telling me what I should do.

I was sitting in my bed looking over some more things before Connor entered.  
"You should get some rest." He nodded to my bed, I looked at him before putting down one of the letters.  
"I k ow I should but I'm not that tired yet." I sighed as I looked briefly at the items of my mother's box scattered across my bed.  
"Have you tried?" He asked me curious of what I'd say.  
"Yes." I told him as I tried to hold back a yawn. I had lied to him because I didn't want any nightmares to come back. They were horrid and terrible.  
"But you are tired, aren't you?" He asked as I shook my head no. He then proceeded to clean up the mess on my bed before tucking me under the covers (I had gotten dressed in my night gown as soon as I got home).  
"Connor Kenway! I wasn't finished looking over my mother things." I crossed my arms as he closed the oil lamp and got into the bed beside me.  
"But you didn't fight back when I put you into bed." He looked to me before pulling me close to him. I let out another sigh as I looked up at him. I smiled at him as I shook my head. "This time you win." I laughed softly before placing a kiss on his lips and closing my eyes.

"I will protect you." He whispered softly before kissing the top of my head before I drifted off into a deep blissful sleep.

**A/N: so wooooo! This is finally up~ Next chapter might take a while since Haytham comes into the picture! Wohooo! Sorry this took so long! Go vote for the sequel on my profile. I also have a forum thingy, it's Coffanilla fanfiction discussion board or something like that. There is one sub forum for this so any questions or anything else go there if you want. Love you guys!**


End file.
